You're Really Bi Polar Sometimes
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Alice finally tells Amelia how she feels and things turned hot. Rated M for sexual contents. Contains Yuri which is girl x girl. Gender bends and school AU.


**You're Really Bi-Polar Sometimes**

At Talia Academy, it was currently Saturday and lunchtime for the young ladies of this all-girls school. The young women would be seated at their lunch table and laugh and talk about whatever was on their mind. There wasn't much to do since it was only girls there...

Currently, sitting at a six person table, a group of friends were laughing and joking around.

"Really Amelia?" Feliciana said, giggling.

"Of course!" Amelia replied, laughing. "Why else would Erika run away?"

"Maybe because you're annoying as hell?" Alice said, sipping her tea.

"Hey, I just said her silver hair and blue eyes were pretty!" Amelia replied defensively.

"The way you said it though..." Alice started. "You just ran up to the poor girl and blurted it out. You didn't even say hello."

"Well sor-ry!" Amelia mumbled.

"Well, at least you made a new friend, Amy!" Gillian said, grinning sarcastically.

"Just be sure you don't get on her bad side. I heard her sister Nora packs a mean punch..." Lovina said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone loves me so there's no problem!" Amelia grinned, taking a huge bite from her simple school hamburger. They weren't the way she liked them, but they would have to do.

Alice scoffed and looked to the side.

"Hm? Got something to say Kirkland?" The American female said with a full mouth.

"Ugh, can you at least swallow your food before you talk?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and swallowed then said, "Okay, done. Now what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing what so ever." Alice replaced her things inside her lunch box and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Sooooomething!" Amelia poked Alice's cheek repeatedly. A blush formed on Alice's cheeks as she stood silent.

"Amelia, _mon amie_..." Françoise whispered slightly. "Maybe you should just leave her alone."

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong." The sandy blond female said as she continued her pokes.

"Amelia!" Alice snapped after a few more pokes, causing named female to flinch at the sudden volume. "Learn to stop when you see someone is uncomfortable or if someone tells you to! I swear, you have no manners what so ever nor do you have any consideration for anyone else but yourself! How you got into this school is beyond me and I really don't wish to find out how either."

The table stood quiet as Alice finished, her blush fading but her face puffing from her rising annoyance. Amelia blinked a few times but didn't move, she just stared at the light blond-haired female in front of her view.

"Amelia...?" Françoise asked softly.

"I..." Amelia started. "I'm gonna go to the library. I'm finished eating." And with those words, she sat up from the chair, grabbed her tray, and left to empty the contents so she can run to the second floor. Alice's eyes followed behind the sandy blond female as she left the area. She looked down at her lunchbox and sighed deeply.

"What happened, _mon amour britannique_?" (A/N: It's supposed to say 'my British love'. But my French kinda sucks now and translator doesn't help.)

"Don't call me that, Frenchy." Alice mumbled as she stood up. "Someone take my lunchbox to the locker room please? I have something to do." After the words were said, she ran out of the lunchroom and towards the staircase. Her friends' eyes followed behind and Françoise smiled.

"It's about time they take care of their tension." The French teen said.

"Tension?" Feliciana asked, tilting her head a little.

"_Oui_. Don't worry about it."

**x X x X x**

"Miss Kokumo?" Alice said as she walked into the school's library and approached the librarian desk.

A small lady with pure white hair turned around and faced the young female. Her hazel eyes lit up and she smiled softly. "Oh, Alice, a pleasure to see you here. Shouldn't you be enjoying your lunch?"

"I finished early…" Alice said with a small frown. She mentally shook her head and said, "Have you see Amelia? Amelia Jones?"

"Miss Jones? No, I haven't. Maybe she's in one of the classrooms, or even the bathroom."

"Oh. Thank you very much, Miss Kokumo."

"You're welcome, dearie."

The British student walked out the library and headed towards the bathroom. She knew Amelia hated being in the classrooms, and hated the ones on the second floor the most. She stepped into the bathroom and found the American student looking in a mirror, wiping away the smudged eyeliner she wore with a small piece of tissue.

"Are you okay?" said Alice in a soft tone.

Amelia flinched at the new voice then nodded. "Yeah, of course. Pfft, I'm perfectly fine!" She threw away the tissue in trashcan and showed a forced smile.

"Stop lying, Miss America."

The American let a short and soft laugh escape her lips as she heard the nickname her best friend gave her when they first met. Amelia shrugged, a small pout forming on her lips, and said, "It's not really a lie. I feel fine, just not 100 percent."

"Then just say that." Alice took a few steps and stood in front of the other. She tilted her head up since the opposite female was two inches taller, but it wasn't much. Alice can see her cerulean eyes swim with confused emotions and turn glassier as every minute passed. She placed her hand on her cheek and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Alice…" Amelia whispered.

"Yes?"

"…You can be really bi-polar sometimes, you know?"

Alice's face twitched slightly, threatening to turn into a scowl, but she didn't want to ruin the moment she was having. So instead she rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

"I know."

Amelia faked a gasp and widened her eyes before fluttering her eyes. "Did I hear that correctly? Did you actually agree to a weak insult?"

"That was an insult?" Alice scoffed before smiling fully.

Amelia grinned softly and shrugged.

"And you know you did ruin the mood, Amy?"

"What mood?"

"You are so dense sometimes. Most of the time actually."

"What are you ta –"

The blue-eyed girl was caught off guard while she spoke when the green-eyed girl suddenly yanked her down by her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Alice closed her eyes to relish the sudden moment and Amelia blushed a dark red as her eyes were wide with shock. Seconds later, Alice pulled away, a light blush dancing on her cheeks.

"Uhm…" Alice mumbled.

"Did you… And…. We…. But… Why?" Amelia broke out in panicked phrases.

"And this is why I call you dense. Amelia, even though I say I hate you and I'm mean towards you, it wasn't showing how I really felt about you. I really… This is hard for me to admit but… I really love you. And I never wanted to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would act."

"…How I would act…?"

"Yes."

"…You could have just told me." Amelia blushed redder – as if that was possible.

"It's hard. I've felt like this for a while."

"A while?"

"Yes. Will you please stop repeating the last words of my sentences?"

"S-Sorry. I'm just kind of, I guess shocked."

"I knew this was a bad thing to do!" Alice cried out, turning around so she can leave. But Amelia grabbed her arm and pulled her back, turning her so she can face her. Before Alice could protest, the taller put her hand on the shorter girl's cheek and kissed her on the lips. Her green eyes widen but closed seconds later, falling deeper into the kiss. Alice walked Amelia back as they kissed, resulting in Alice pinning her up against the wall. The British female quickly pulled away and ran over to the entrance of the bathroom. She closed the large wooden door and locked it, assuring that no one would interrupt.

Amelia smirked, lifting an eyebrow as Alice shrugged, walked back to her, and met their lips in a kiss again. Alice licked Amelia's lips, asking for permission to enter, and was given said permission. She rushed her tongue into the other's mouth and explored the cavern. Amelia attempted to push both their tongues into Alice's mouth, but lost at the attempt as the smaller kept dominance.

As they kissed feverously, now breathing through their noses so they wouldn't have to pull apart, hands began to roam on both their bodies. Alice's hands ran up and down Amelia's thighs, sending warm sensations through the girl's body. Amelia's hands were working their way on Alice's chest, soon cupping her breast and kneading them. Alice moaned into their mouths and continued teasing Amelia's inner thighs, causing her to moan with her.

Alice slipped her hand to touch the American teen's personal spot, causing her to pull back and gasp. The smaller girl could already feel the opposite was growing wet and furthered that. She used two fingers to rub against the sensitive area, making sure to apply small amounts of pressure on her clit. The taller female gasped and moved her hands so now she was grasping onto the back of the other. Alice continued the actions for a few more seconds and decided to make another move. She pushed aside the panties and dove a finger into Amelia's regions. Amelia let out a long moan in response, asking for more. Alice added a second finger and began to rub and massage the inner area.

"More, Alice, more…" Amelia moaned, her breath ghosting over Alice's neck and caused her to blush. Alice removed her now wet fingers and held them up. Amelia blushed and tilted her head in question. Alice lifted an eyebrow before she licked her fingers and let out a soft moan.

"Mmm… You know, you taste good, Amelia…" Alice said after she removed her fingers from her mouth.

"D-Don't say that!" Amelia said, a little embarrassed by everything that was happening. Alice gave her a peck and smiled.

"But it's true. And now, I want to taste you even more."

The British female got on her knees and lifted the American female's skirt up. Amelia held up the skirt as Alice pulled down the underwear and licked her lips seductively. She leaned forward and began to lick Amelia's clit, making the girl moan with pleasure. Alice navigated herself further and licked deeper into the girl's pleasure zone. She flicked her tongue teasingly against the outside before she actually began to lick inside her vagina.

Amelia used one of her hands to cover her mouth so her moans wouldn't be heard from the outside. She moaned against her hand, closing her eyes tightly at the wonderful feeling. Alice soon found the most sensitive area and Amelia's knees began to shake. The smaller girl continued to lick at the area, sometimes fast and sometimes slow, making the other lose herself in the feeling. Soon, Amelia cried out against her hand as she reached an orgasm. Alice licked her clean and got up from the floor. She wiped her mouth and watched as the taller girl pressed herself weakly against the wall, still panting from the orgasm.

Alice kissed her cheek and smiled, trying not to laugh at how cute she looked when she was weak. Amelia took a deep breath and looked at Alice with bright blue eyes. She gave a weak smile before pulling her panties back up and fixing her appearance.

"Are you ready to get back to everyone?" Alice said, pouting as she turned on the sink and put a hand full of water into her mouth so no one could suspect anything. She was sad though that she was washing away her new lover's taste.

"I-I think so. Yeah." Amelia pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Alice spit out the water and turned off the running water; she walked over to Amelia and kissed her cheek one last time before walking out the bathroom. The other followed behind and they rejoined their friends in the history classroom. Françoise smirked at Alice, obviously knowing what happened, while the others were still clueless. All the girls, expect the French student, ran up to Amelia and asked if she was fine. Françoise walked up to Alice and pulled her aside, causing the girl to stumble a bit and yank her arm back.

"What do you want, you little French wh –"

Alice was cut off when Françoise smiled and said, "So you finally took my advice? But why today?"

"…I was bored." Alice smirked. "And at least now… We're both happy."

"I bet. I heard Amelia's moans from the outside!" Françoise said, smiling even more and clasping her hands together as she walked away. Alice's eyes widen as her stare followed behind. She shook her head and sighed.

"All well that ends well, I guess." She said, joining the rest of the group.


End file.
